


Bop beep be be skdoo bep

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: BTW that's not canon, Daddy needs to chill, F/M, GF is named Maggie and BF is named Mason, Rap Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Boyfriend wants to date Girlfriend. Daddy interferes. Musical shenanigans ensue.A little bit of story, also Happy Valentine's Day! Nothing like love songs and chocolates in honor of a martyr for his cause.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, boyfriend (friday night funkin')/girlfriend (friday night funkin')
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Bop beep be be skdoo bep

**Author's Note:**

> I am referring to GF as Maggie, BF as Mason, and Daddy Dearest is just gonna be Daddy.
> 
> Don't make this weird for me as I call my father Daddy and don't plan to stop soon

Daddy didn't approve of Mason very much. He was a dropout, for one, and much too trashy for his little girl. She didn't believe him and dated the boy behind his back. When he caught her getting ready for another date, he confronted her on the kid.

"Daddy, I'm 19!" Maggie argued. "And we're in love. He's good to me, and he's nice, and--"

"And he's punky and tasteless and a bad influence," Daddy retorted. "I won't have that man in my house, and I won't have you with him."

"He's not a bad influence, Daddy. He taught me how to rap even better than you, and I want to teach him how to dance, even better than Mom does."

"Margarida Jr., I'm not watching you waste your life on a dork like that."

"The only dork around here is _you!"_

Eventually, this led to Maggie and Daddy riding with Mason (and his dangerous driving) down to an old vacant stage, with Daddy in the passenger seat and Maggie in the back. 

"Look, Mr. Dude," Mason smirked, "I'm all for rap battles, but in a place this dank? I'm gonna cream you, old man." He stopped the car, making Daddy lurch against the belt.

"I'm not old, kid," Daddy growled. The three went inside, and Maggie went to find equipment for the two while Daddy and Mason waited in a far-off table. "Here's my deal. We battle, 3 songs, you and me. Best 2 out of 3 gets Maggie."

Mason stared away to the girl of his dreams, setting up the speakers. Her dress was short and extremely form-fitting tonight, and he bit his lip. "Deal, dude."

Daddy started the first song off, a pretty easy one, just to see how good this kid was. He got creamed, unfortunately, and Maggie applauded him.

"That's it, Mason! Show him how it's done!"

Daddy resisted the urge to strangle him, instead getting Maggie to boot up his second song.

It was a close call, but he managed to outperform the brat trying to get his daughter. She huffed, saying nothing to her father, and he couldn't help but think he put her off. Everything he had said about Mason was true, but so was what she had said about him. Sure, he was punky and tasteless, but he made her laugh and seemed to want a genuine relationship, rather than just to rip that dress off of her. "C'mon, girlie. Last disc."

Mason bested Daddy in their final song, winning the battle... and his daughter. She flounced to his side, and Mason stuck out his free hand. "Nice one, sir. You've got game."

Daddy wanted to refuse, but Maggie gave him a glare, and he shook the kid's hand like he was planning to rip his arm out-of-socket. "You're not bad yourself. But harm my girl and I harm your larynx."

Mason could tell the distinct lack of mirth in that joke, nodding profusely. He and Maggie left. "Absolutely. Come on, Maggie. Ice cream?"

When the couple was out of earshot, Daddy pulled out his phone and dialed a number, waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Name's Pico," a voice crackled into the other end. "You got someone to blam?"

**Author's Note:**

> Not following up with this. That's the end of the fic.
> 
> But hey if you liked it then drop a kudos for me! Thanks for reading it.


End file.
